onepiecefandomcom_ca-20200216-history
Usuari Discussió:Marcmpujol
Benvingut Hola i benvingut a la wiki de One Piece!! Actualment som pocs, i almenys jo, m'alegra quan veig un usuari nou, espero que vinguis amb moltes ganes d'editar, ja que hi ha molt per fer encara! De moment dues coses, primer que et espero que et llegeixis l'Ajuda i les Normes, són la base per entendre com funciona tot (imaginat que cadascú fes el que volgués, quin xou seria!! XD). En segon lloc, veig que has pujat una imatge de la Robin. T'he de felicitat per haver-la pujat a tamany sencer (sense el 295px- a davant). Però lamentablement aquesta imatge ja la tenim Fitxer:Robinvideojoc1.png, per tant, aquesta teva la borraré oks? A més, que l'has pujat i no l'has posat enlloc... Tranquil, no et preocupis, tots cometem errors i hem sigut nous algun cop, per tant és normal que ara al pricnipi vagis una mica perdut. T'aconsello que, abans de fer proves pel teu compte (podrien bloquejar-te durant un temps curt, t'ho dic per experiència d'altres usuaris) demanis ajuda, a mi o a en BroOk, que apart d'administrador és buròcrata. Només cal que ens deixis un missatge a la discussió d'un dels dos i ja ho veurem. Per anar a la meva discussió, hi ha un enllaç des de la meva signatura. Apa, res més, que quan m'hi poso tela el que m'enrollu!! Bona sort company, cuideeet!! 18:44, juny 26, 2012 (UTC) Firma Ei! Primer de tot benvingut! T'animo a seguir (en el teu cas quasi començar) a editar! Està bé que et diguis Marc, així no em sentiré tan sol. ^^ He vist que ja has deixat per primer cop un missatge a la discussió d'un usuari, està molt bé. Com llegiràs a l'ajuda, per deixar un missatge a la discussió s'ha de firmar. És molt important. També has de posar un títol al missatge, perquè sinó s'ajunta amb l'anterior i és una mica lio. El títol l'has de posar on diu "Tema/títol" a dalt a la dreta, sobre el resum de l'edició quan vas deixar el missatge. Sobre com firmar i com fer-se la firma, ho trobaràs en un apartat de l'Ajuda. Vinga, ja ens veurem per aquí! 13:27, jul 9, 2012 (UTC) : I una altra cosa, bé, alguna coseta més: * La secció que has posat a l'episodi 302 es diu: "Personatges per ordre d'aparició * Els links a un altre article d'aquest wiki es posen entre [[]], per exemple: Nami i surt Nami. * En el cas dels "Personatges per ordre d'aparició", si la llista supera els 10 elements s'ha de posar la Plantilla:Barra Lateral, que es col·loca d'aquesta manera: : I veuràs com queda a l'Episodi 553. : El que has fet ja t'ho corregeixo jo perquè vegis com s'ha de fer i l'agafis d'exemple. Si vols fer la resta d'episodis, endavant! : 13:34, jul 9, 2012 (UTC) Participar en el projecte Doncs al teu perfil simplement has de posar la Plantilla:Participo en un projecte, que en el teu cas hauries de posar aquest codi: Fas bé de preguntar. Ah, i molt bé això de firmar!, però seria molt útil que posessis a la teva firma un link cap a la teva discussió (cap aquí). A les Preferències a l'apartat signatura on has posat el teu nom afegeix-hi això: (discussió) Quan agafis més confiança amb els codis pots anar canviant la teva firma i fer creacions ben originals! 17:43, jul 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chimney Ei, molt bé! Sí sí, ben fet per avisar. Trobo, però, que encara no està complet del tot. Falta l'apartat de les "Habilitats i Poders" i la part de la història sobre Enies Lobby és curteta, faltaria una miqueta més. Després pel que fa a posar referències si vols ja ho faré jo, i si t'animes endavant. Completa aquest apartats i després crec jo que estarà perfecte! Moltes gràcies i segueix treballant! 20:21, jul 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chimney Ja et contesto jo. Personalment crec que faltaria completar una mica l'apartat de la Saga d'enies Lobby, ja que falten algunes cosetes com quen en Ruffy destrueix la porta amb el gear 3, que lla es sorpren quan queda petit o quan en Lucci inunda el passadis, que la rescata la seva àvia. Si tens dubtes, mirat-ho de l'anglesa i fent servir el traductor per entendre que hi diu no per copiar i enganxar, acabis de completar la Chimney. Per cert, petits detallets que es poden millorar: Per fer un vincle a un apartat en concret d'una altra pàgina, no cal fer un vincle (http://ca.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Tren_de_Mar#Rocket_Man), sinó que, en aquest cas, el que hi ha d'anar és Rocket Man També veig que (i suposu que per despiste) a la pàgina del Tren de Mar, a l'últim apartat, el de les Estacions, has fet un vincle amb la pròpia pàgina de Trens de Mar...casi que no serveix de gaire, no? A més veig que l'has fet amb un link (http:// ...... ), imagino que ho has fet perquè el nom que volies que hi sortís era diferent del nom de la pàgina on vols que et porti. Això es fa d'aquesta manera: trens de mar Res més (i tela el que t'he deixat) a seguir editant, que veig que ho fas força bé, cuideeet!!! 20:30, jul 20, 2012 (UTC) : Bé doncs ara crec que sí i ja li he tret l'Esbós! He corregit alguna falta i he afegit les referències també. Una recomenació: posa només l'enllaç cap a un article un cop, ja que sobretot a la part d'Enies Lobby a cada "Lucci" i a cada "Gonbe" hi havia un enllaç. També ho he separat una mica per paràgraf, que veuràs que queda millor. Vinga a seguir així! : 10:48, jul 22, 2012 (UTC) XD Si, si t'ajudare molt... Annampujol 08:30, jul 23, 2012 (UTC) Imatges i Llicències Tal com posa a les normes, les imatges s'han de pujar en tamany gran. A més, has de posar-hi la llicència corresponent. Si no saps com fer-ho demana, que per això hi soc!^^ 14:05, jul 24, 2012 (UTC) Petit canvi de plantilla Ei! Només t'envio el missatge per fer-te saber que t'he fet un canvi al teu perfil. He canviat la Plantilla:Char box per la Plantilla:Char box/Usuaris, que és la char box especial pels usuaris. Aviam com t'ho explicaria... la Char box posa un enllaç interwiki amb el nom de la pàgina, així que a sota del teu perfil deia "Languages" i hi havia un link amb "English, Español," etc. que no era altre cosa d'un link a l'article "Marcmpujol" a wikis en altres idiomes, que com ben bé deus haver pensat no existeix aquest article. L'única diferència entre la Char box i la Char box/Usuaris és que aquesta última no genera els enllaços interwiki, no hi notaràs cap altre diferència. No sé... potser et quedaràs igual amb aquesta explicació xD. Sobre el que has preguntat a el Dani3po de com i quines llicències posar, fa uns mesos vaig fer una guia que ho explica bastant bé: Ajuda:Llicències als fitxers. Llegeix-t'ho que explica amb fotos les diferents maneres de posar una llicència i quina és l'adequada per cada fitxer. Personalment, crec que quasi sempre posaràs la llicència "Fairuse", tu mateix veuràs per què. Si després de la guia tens algun dubte doncs ens ho preguntes a qualsevol administrador. 09:10, jul 25, 2012 (UTC) :Lo de pujar imatges en tamany gran, si poguessis demanar-li a algú que t'ho expliqui amb calma...es que seré uns dies fora i no tinc temps de contestar-te 16:22, jul 25, 2012 (UTC) Imatges a mida màxima Aviam, bona pregunta. Per pujar els imatges a tamany màxima primer de tot has d'anar a la pàgina del fitxer. Una pàgina de fitxer és qualsevol pàgina que comença per "Fitxer:" , per exemple Fitxer:Nami de cera.png. Comencem pel principi, pas per pas. * Per arribar a la pàgina de fitxer des d'un article has de clicar a la imatge i fer-la gran. Allà pots fer dues coses, o bé clicar a un botonet que diu "View photo details" o bé copiar el nom complet de la imatge (Fitxer:Nom.jpg per exemple) i posar-ho com a direcció, com si fos un article: http://ca.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Nom.jpg. Explicat sembla molt difícil, però a la pràctica és molt fàcil. * A la pàgina del fitxer fes click a la imatge i s'obrirà en gran, a una pàgina a l'estil: images.wikia.com Aquesta és la imatge que has de guardar al teu ordinador. Quan la guardis, posa-hi el nom en català Espero que et quedi clar i, sinó, em demanes que t'ho torni a explicar! ^^ 17:01, jul 25, 2012 (UTC) Foodvalten Ja he mirat Foodvalten i li he tret la plantilla Esbós. Bona feina! Això sí, no t'oblidis de posar articles davant dels noms sempre que sigui possible (EN Marshall D. Teach, L'Edward Newgate, etc) i, en català, no està ben dit dir "en el Nou Món", seria "al Nou Món". També he vist que poses "corretgir" i és "corregir", que no queda bé veure faltes al Wiki Activity xD Només aquestes cosetes que sempre va bé millorar ^^. Això tema faltes. Un altre tema important és que a la imatge Fitxer:Entrada de Foodvalten.jpg no hi has posat la llicència! No te n'oblidis que és ben fàcil i a la guia queda ben clar. Una altra cosa, t'agradaria que a la Char box del teu perfil hi haguessin colors? Perquè trobo que ho tens sosillo no? Per afegir colors només has de posar els paràmetres següents dins: |backcolor= |textcolor= Després de l'= poses el codi del color que vulguis. El backcolor és el color del fons i el textcolor el de les lletres. Si vols algun color d'una organització de One Piece en concret, pots mirar a Categoria:Color Schemes, que hi trobaràs alguns. En aquest cas has de posar: |colorscheme=ColorsBarretPalla O els colors que vulguis, però crec que els dels Barret de Palla et quedarien bé. Res més! Segueix així! 20:24, jul 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hola Holaa!! I benvingut a la wikii!! Porto temps sense editar però ara torno a la feina, gracies per avisar-se sobre aquell detall parlaré amb el jefe i li dire a la meva manera que ho arregli perquè aixó ho ha fet algú però bueno, tot es pot arreglar. De veritat moltes gracies per la informació i benvingut!! Si necesites ajuda amb algo pots comptar amb mi :) 22:55, jul 25, 2012 (UTC) Moodie Ja he tret la Esbós a la Moodie i li he afegit una referència. Vols que et borri el blog que vas fer? Borrar una pàgina només ho pot fer un administrador, si vols que t'ho faci ho faig. 08:49, jul 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Traductor Jo utilitzo el Traductor de Google, que pel que sí que es pot utilitzar un traductor ja és útil. Recorda que un traductor no serveix per estalviar-te la feina d'escriure, ho diu ben clar a les Normes. El traductor només l'has d'utilitzar per tenir una idea del que diu el text i, així, poder-lo escriure tu en català correcte. El de Google moltes vegades diu coses sense sentit, precisament per això no es pot utilitzar per fer articles en un moment. Recorda: utilitza'l per saber què diu, no perquè et faci la feina. 12:17, jul 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Massatge a en Dani3po xD Gràcies, jo tambe he començat les vacances ara i no estic molt al lloro del que pasa al wiki. Hamddan4 (La meva discussió) 15:42, jul 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Manga-Anime Hola! Sí, penja les dues i me les miro i dic quina m'agrada més, decidim i borro l'altre. Tu només avisa'm. 10:31, ago 1, 2012 (UTC) : Només es veu la cara en les imatges, busca una que segur que la trobaràs on es vegi el cos complet. Normalment es veu a cos complet a la imatge on es presenta el personatge, on hi ha el requadre amb el seu nom. Jo sempre agafo aquelles. Després, amb el paint borres el nom del personatge del requadre deixant-lo blanc i ja està. : 12:14, ago 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: L'Edward Newgate He trobat la imatge de la seva primera aparició, al jefe li agrada, és igual que la del anime i s'el veu més et paso les 2 imatges (la Fitxer:Barbablanca_anime.jpg i la Fitxer:Barbablanca_manga.jpg) i opines ok? ;) 09:11, ago 2, 2012 (UTC) Imatge episodi Hola! Et volia dir que dels episodis me'n carrego jo, tant de completar-los com de fer-ne la imatge. Veig que has pujat la de l'anglesa, tranquil ja posaré la meva com a nova versió. Quasi sempre les faig, menys quan per alguna raó no trobo la RAW i l'he d'agafar de l'anglesa. Una altra cosa, l'has pujat petita. Recorda que les imatges s'han de pujar a màxima resolució. 17:13, ago 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Missatge a MiniPusa Actualment la nostra MiniPusa està de vacances i no podrà fer el que li has dit fins que torni. Si vols algo de moment diga-m'ho a mi. Si em dius exactament quina és la foto ho intentaré fer jo. Per cert, recordat de firmar els missatges! 10:55, ago 17, 2012 (UTC) : Les imatges que fa temps que estan fetes per en Barbablanca les he posat, que sinó estaven sense ús. Mira com queda. Les de l'Aparença les he posat en una Galeria que no quedaven bé. : 12:02, ago 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Edward Newgate Doncs a l'Edward Newgate, a part del que ja té i les relacions que posaràs, has de mirar com estan les altres seccions: * "Habilitats i Poders" jo ho veig bé (fes-ho una ullada per si de cas). * La "Història",però, no hi és tota encara que ho sembli. Falta la part referent a la batalla de Marineford, que gairebé passa de la trobada amb en Shanks a la seva mort. Ja veuràs que queda un bon tros d'història. * També s'ha de fer la part que diu "Curiositats", canviant-li el nom a "Trivia" (ja que a tots els articles diu trivia). No cal que em preguntis quins apartats vull que hi figurin; jo, com tothom, vull que hi figurin totes xD. De moment, bona feina amb en Barbablanca! Tens raó sobre que hi ha molts articles que està fent algú i fa temps que no els toca. Pensa que ara els usuaris estan (i estem) de vacances. Per exemple: jo porto mesos fent l'Eneru i només el faig de tant en tant, quan en tinc ganes i no tinc res més a fer (però ara estic amb en Caesar Clown). El Món de One Piece i les subapartats ho estem fent a mitges entre la Usuari:MiniPusa i jo, però per les vacances ara ho tenim abandonat, fins que ho reprenguem al setembre. No et preocupis, a les vacances tothom s'ho pren amb calma. Jo ho veig normal. El que feia pena era veure la primera tardor, hivern i primavera del wiki, on durant mesos érem un màxim de 3 usuaris editant xD. Referent a la categorització dels articles incomplets que estan sent editats, uf uff demanes massa. Posant la categoria manualment hi hauria el risc que ens la deixéssim i quedés l'article amb aquella categoria. A més, un article incomplet, estigui sent editat o no, ho és fins que es diu el contrari i es treu la Plantilla:Esbós. Bones vacances! 10:22, ago 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Noms en anglès Doncs els pots separar amb un , que serveix per posar el text a la línia de sota, així xD. A diferència de posar un "intro" (o "enter") això no deixa una separació al mig. Posa entre parèntesi cada nom d'on ve, tal i com ho tenen a l'anglesa (em sembla que posen "4Kid version" i "Toei Animation", o algo així). Igualment, posa un punt i coma (;) després del primer nom. A les Char box sempre posem punt i coma en comptes de coma, queda millor. Vagi bé! 10:53, ago 22, 2012 (UTC) : Edito: Posen (Viz) i (FUNimation) -- 10:55, ago 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Robson Mira'l ara. He afegit més seccions, curtes, però posant el que es pot saber. "Habilitats i Poders" es podia intuir fàcilment, veus? 14:30, ago 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Corregir plantilla Val, ja ho he arreglat. Sobre el teu dubte, qualsevol pot editar-ho, no cal ser administrador per editar plantilles. Una altra cosa és sabero fer, simplement és questió fixar-te com estan fetes i provar-ho. Ja de pas, per fer un link a un apartat en concret d'una pàgina (ho faré amb el jardi superior a l'exemple), és fàcil, només has de ficar el nom de la pàgina, #, i el nom de l'apartat, així. Jardí Superior per més comoditat, vas a la pàgina, cliques a l'índex de la pàgina que et porti fins a l'apartat que vols i copies tot el que posa després de /wiki/, de manera que, seguint amb l'exemple, quedaria així: Jardí superior D'aquesta manera t'assegures de que ho has escrit exacte, sense deixarte accents i apostrofs. Bona vista al haver-ho vist, felicitats, a seguir així, cuideeet!!^^ 13:34, ago 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Interwiki Bé, la veritat és que en certa manera va anar bé, si t'hi fixes la majoria de pàgines tenen interwiki anglès, català, francès, italià i espanyol, posats directaments a través de la plantilla. Tot i així, a causa de les diferents traduccions en cada idioma, el nom d'algunes pàgines són diferents, i si cliques l'enllaç et porta a una pàgina no creada. O sigui que ja va bé que algú les vagi mirant i revisant :3 Si puc jo també ho aniré fent 18:36, ago 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Wotans Doncs justament avui he creat la plantilla races, bé bé així li donarem ús. T'acabo de crear els "ColorsWotans" (pàgina dels colors). Ja tens colors, tot teus. 20:11, ago 24, 2012 (UTC) : El que deies del rellotge no és cosa nostra. Wikia posa l'horari internacional. A les firmes sobretot sol sortir 2 hores enrere. A l'historial, però, apareix bé. No hi podem fer res. Fixa't fins i tot en aquest wiki que tenen un rellotge a dalt de tot que es veu 2 hores enrere. El fòrum ja t'he respost, no és possible. La plantilla que dius ja sé què vols dir, però penso que no ens hauríem de posar a fer aquestes plantilles perquè serà un caxondeo. A cada article hi haurem de posar aquesta plantilla, i vàries. De moment tenim la dels Barret de Palla, les Fruites i alguna principal. Ja hi ha prou feina amb els esbossos i passaria que tots els usuaris es posarien a fer això. Tinc pensat, per d'aquí uns mesos, fer una mena de projecte per posar aquest tipus de plantilles a tots els articles. -- 20:57, ago 24, 2012 (UTC) Rellotge Iepaaa!! Això del rellotge, de que firmes a les 8 i et marca que són les 10, no és cap problema. Simplement és a causa de que els wikis utilitzen l'hora en UTC, és a dir, "Temps Universal Coordinat". A Catalunya (i gran part d'Europa), ara mateix és UTC+2, per això surten dues hores de més. Quan comenci el fred i canviem l'hora, passa a ser UTC+1. Per entendrens, ara el dia dura de 2 de la nit a 2 de la nit del dia següent, i al canviar l'hora va de la 1 a la 1 del dia següent (de la nit). Això és bo saber-ho. Imagina't que has estat fora tot el dia i no has pogut editar, i portes 99 dies seguits editant. Si és estiu i ja són les 12 de la nit, saps que encara tens dues hores per poder editar i que et conti (que a mi algun cop m'ha passat) Per més dubtes mira-ho aquí. 21:03, ago 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Vacances Jo acabo de tornar de dos dies de platja i ara em tornaré a posar les piles. Sobre posar espais o no en els encapçalats, fes-ho com vulguis, l'encapçalat queda igual de les dues maneres. Estèticament quan edites un article, jo ho solo posar separat perquè m'és més fàcil trobar-ho. Amb lo que sí que sóc maniàtic és amb deixar només un "intro" entre la fi de la secció i el títol de la següent i no deixar cap "intro" entre el títol i el començament de la següent xD. Disfruta de les vacances! 15:39, ago 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Header Això deu ser perquè es repeteix el header perquè li deu sobrar una mica d'espai. He intentat aviam si el codi accepta un no-repeat després del ) !important; } però ha fet que desapareixi la imatge (i a mi encara no em surt :S). No s'hi pot fer res, bueno sí, fer el header de nou estirant les imatges una a una, però passo. Així es queda. 21:10, ago 30, 2012 (UTC) : Ja ho torno a veure bé. -- 21:14, ago 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Plantilles Val, plantilla feta. No se si volies una sobre tota la població o no, però només he l'he fet sobre els arqueòlegs perquè és l'únic que he trobat. Si vols una amb tota la població, digam-ho i m'entretindé a buscar imatges dels habitants. Aquí la tens. Cuideeet!!!^^ 21:32, set 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: X Drake T'agrada buscar temes delicats pel que veig. Això del punt o sense el punt és moolt discutible. El nom de l'article en altres idiomes és sense punt i nosaltres el tenim sense punt (ara he tret el punt del títol de la char box). A la informació (a nom català i anglès) el tenim amb punt suposo que perquè al wiki anglès el tenen en punt. Igualment, no li veig el sentit tampoc al punt perquè és simplement la lletra X, si fos una contracció d'un nom sí, però de moment no se n'ha dit res. 22:38, set 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Llista de seguiment Doncs guarda una llista dels articles on has clicat "Vigila" a la barra inferior o, si a les teves preferències no tens el contrari, qualsevol pàgina que editis es posarà en aquesta llista. Representa que quan algú edita un article que està a la teva llista de seguiment, Wikia t'envia un e-mail dient que "tal" articles ha estat modificat a tal hora per tal usuari i ha fet tals canvis. Et recomano que et dediquis a treure articles de la llista de seguiment (Especial:Following) perquè segons com se t'inundarà la safata de correu i deixis només els articles que sí que t'interessin en especial. 12:07, set 3, 2012 (UTC) : Més fàcil encara. En casos així hi ha una eina que es diu "redirecció" que fa que un títol porti (redireccioni) al títol desitjat. N'acabo de crear una pel nom en majúscules que porti al nom de l'article correcte. És ben fàcil: cliques al link en vermell com si creessis l'article. Allà poses: #REDIRECT Nom de l'article bo : Que en aquest cas era #REDIRECT Before Dawn. Llavors deses i es convertirà en una pàgina de redirecció. Després afegeix la pàgina a la Categoria:Pàgines de redirecció i llestos. Ara ja veuràs l'enllaç del nom en majúscula de color blau. : 13:44, set 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: VPD Normalment els corregeixo i recordo que vaig corregir-ne un tros d'Impel Down, però sóc molt despistat i em devia descuidar mig article. Ara tranquil que a en Buggy no en trobaràs (o alguna petiteta). 11:15, set 5, 2012 (UTC) Inactivitat a Edward Newgate Hola! He vist que fa més d'1 mes i mig que no edites a l'Edward Newgate, el qual té la plantilla que l'estàs editant i encara li falta alguna part per estar acabat del tot. Si encara el vols acabar cap problema, quan tinguis temps l'acabes (almenys fes alguna edició i tal). En el cas que ja no vulguessis acabar-lo, per la raó que sigui, treu la plantilla que l'estàs editant perquè potser hi ha altres usuaris que ho volen fer. Espero que et vagi tot molt bé i que hagis començat bé el nou curs! 17:24, oct 14, 2012 (UTC) VPD Novembre El lloc de les votacions, des de sempre, ha estat a la mateixa pàgina del VPD, per això hi ha el nom de tres mesos. "VPD/Novembre 2012" és per mantenir un arxiu de la votació, per no eliminar la votació i que sempre quedi constància dels vots que hi va haver. Per això, tals pàgines es creen quan la votació ja ha acabat (dia 1). Ja he posat el teu vot al lloc que correspon. 19:41, oct 20, 2012 (UTC) Sexy Nami Sí sí, reverteix reverteix. Jo el deixo. Per cert, gràcies per defensar el wiki. 19:43, oct 27, 2012 (UTC) Articles importants Si t'esperes una mica (o unes hores) parlarem sobre això a nivell de tota la comunitat, després proposa la idea. Sobre els dobladors ho acabo de comprovar i eldoblatge.com està equivocat. Fixa't l'Amadeu Aguado (el que tenim) té aquesta veu: http://www.eldoblatge.com/mostres_audio/185-1.mp3 i el Norbert Ibero (el que hi ha a eldoblatge.com té aquesta: http://www.eldoblatge.com/mostres_audio/208-1.mp3, que és l'Igaram. Jo ho comprovo així sempre, sóc bo reconeixent veus (a qualsevol pel·lícula o sèrie ens dediquem amb me germana a dir de qui és la veu, per exemple la de l'Ace surt moooolt). 15:17, nov 7, 2012 (UTC) Esbós als capítols Ei! No posis la esbós als capítols perquè ja sabem que la majoria (menys els de partir del 600) de capítols no estan fets. Seria posar molts articles a la categoria esbós i quedaria massa plena, tapant articles com els personatges. Per dir-ho d'alguna manera, ja se suposa que els capítols són esbossos i no cal ni indicar-ho. 21:10, nov 8, 2012 (UTC) Aokiji Dona-ho per fet! Ara mateix m'hi poso, a veure com està. Ajclou (disc.) 16:26, nov 20, 2012 (UTC) Animals Hola Marc! Estic encantat amb que vulguis seguir el meu treball, que per qüestions personals no he pogut acabar. Per mi pots fer-te'n càrrec, però cada dia m'entren més remordiments per deixar el wiki i probablement hi torni no gaire activament. O sigui, que si no t'importa sovint et donaré un cop de mà.Que vagi tot molt bé! --Gaimon for Shichibukai! Drmorfeo (disc.) 18:47, nov 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Articles Missatge rebut, intentaré fer tot el que pugui per millorar l'historia de l'Usopp i altres articles incomplets. Dirktaro95 (disc.) 20:23, nov 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:Tripulació Vale sento el retard en respondre xd, t'ajudaré però com tornis a dubtar del que se com a dissenyadora m'enfado eeh xd ho dic per lo de "recorda que ha de concordar amb el meu perfil". PD: ya et vaig dir que havia acabat amb les preguntes. 21:23, des 13, 2012 (UTC) *Ja he acabat ja diras que en penses i li fem els ultims retocs si veus algo que no t'agrada. : 20:00, des 14, 2012 (UTC) VPD Marcpujol recorda que tens que firmar les teves votacions, ja que no ho has fet a la teva votació a favor del Caesar, suposo que és teva per el comentari, siusplau firma. 16:38, gen 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: 365 dies Gràcies! Ja vaig perdre un cop el logro aquest als quasi 200, ja tocava l'any. Ànims per arribar a les teves primeres mil edicions :) 15:57, març 21, 2013 (UTC) Gràcies pel consell Hola Marc, gràcies per la recomanació que m'has deixat a la meva discussió. Només volia dir-te que el que he estat fent fins ara és agafar articles a l'atzar, llegir-los sencers i millorar-los una mica sempre que pogués (expressions, faltes, etc). Això ho he fet sobretot amb els articles amb l'etiqueta d'incomplets o esborranys. Tot el que escric ho tradueixo de la Wikia anglesa, que per mi és la millor de lluny, tot i que també hi afegeixo coses de collita pròpia sempre que les hagi llegit abans al manga o vistes a la sèrie d'animació. Intentaré seguir el teu consell i millorar els articles sobre els personatges que aniran apareixent als nous episodis en català. Per cert, no sabràs pas perquè de cop i volta han tornat a passar els episodis d'Enies Lobby? Jo tenia moltíssimes ganes veure la Boa Hancock parlant en català i de veure els episodis d'Impel Down. De nou, gràcies pel consell. Ashlar85 (disc.) 18:19, abr 16, 2013 (UTC) Marina Hola Marc. Ho he corregit bé. Contraalmirall va així. Igualment encantat. Ori81 (discussió) 18:04, abr 19, 2013 (UTC) Barbablanca Hola Marc! Com va? Et volia comentar una cosa d'en Barbablanca que sé que l'estàs completant tu; aquests dies, en els nous episodis, l'estan anomenant sovint rei dels mars, i no ho podries ficar com a sobrenom? Apa, deu! -- 18:14, maig 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Span M'ho he mirat i no he vist que en sobri cap, ja que només n'hi ha un per a fer la lletra de les normes més grossa i està ben tancat. A quin missatge de benvinguda et refereixes (usuaris, anònims, etc.) i què t'ho ha fet pensar? 23:13, maig 18, 2013 (UTC) : Ah, volies dir l'antiga Plantilla:Benvinguda usuari. L'span aquest era per la meva antiga signatura que li faltava un span, i ara sobrava. La plantilla aquesta ja no s'utilitza, només està a la discussió dels usuaris que van arribar abans dels missatges automàtics de benvinguda (o sigui, la majoria). Gràcies per avisar! 11:51, maig 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Gura Gura no Mi Hola Marcpujol! Mira avui estic d'humor, avui acabo la Gomu Gomu no Mi! He pensat que més que repassar-te el que poses de la Gura Gura a l'article d'en Barbablanca, el que faré serà fer la Gura Gura i així podràs mirar-ho tu mateix, em sembla millor perquè així faig una nova fruita i tu fer sol el Babablanca sense que et puguin dir que t'han ajudat. M'alegro que facis en Barbablanca em sembla un personatge important. Segueix així! PD: Gràcies per la benvinguda que em vas fer :) 10:07, maig 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:Jozu Ei! Gracies per avisar! És que abans hi tenia en Jozu, o hi vaig voler ficar en Jozu, no se... La questió és que vaig ficar la imatge de l'Smoker, I també l'enllaç, però va quedar ficat Jozu. Per que m'entenguis, tenia això: Jozu Gracies de nou!-- 19:25, juny 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Imatges Al principi posava Capítol X, però és que no sé de quina imatge vaig veure s'anomenava Cp X, crec que era d'en Dani3po, i vaig pensar que es ficava així. Per cert, ja estava en .png-- 18:49, juny 4, 2013 (UTC) : Okkis; merci per avisar ;) 19:01, juny 4, 2013 (UTC)